


The Color of Your Mother's Eyes

by Kaylajojo



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylajojo/pseuds/Kaylajojo
Summary: Philip and Lukas get things right at a certain Red Hook party





	

Philip for the first time in a month let go and danced to whatever song was being played at this party he and Lukas were attending in Red Hook. Lukas couldn’t pull his eyes away from Philip because he looked so dazzling and free. Lukas remembered the last time that Philip had ever looked like that in the seedy motel that they had stayed at over a month ago. Now though a month later Philip wouldn’t leave Helen and Gabe’s house out of fear that the killer wasn't really dead even though Philip would wake up screaming in the middle of the night because all he could see was Ryan Kane being shot over and over again in some kind of sick black and white movie that was stuck on repeat but now though Philip was glowing and beautiful, it reminded him of the story that Philip had told him about Anne after the funeral service in the past month when Lukas sat with Philip for hours and hours at her grave sight while Philip cried endlessly or told stories about how his late mother loved to dance.  


That was another thing that had kept Philip from leaving his bed most days. He didn’t understand how he was supposed to continue each and everyday without knowing his mother was one phone call away. He did not understand how he was supposed to get out of bed and be happy when he would never get to see his mom’s smile again. However though for Philip one day in the long agonizing month after Ryan Kane and his mother’s death he remembered something, he finally remembered the color of his mother’s eyes that he was trying so badly to envision since Helen had told him of Anne’s death. He thought of Anne’s eyes most days after that and memories would come rushing back to him such as the stories that he shared with Lukas about how free and calm his mom was when she was dancing and laughing.  


Now though Lukas definitely could not dance but he would dance all night long if it meant that Philip kept smiling like he was now. As Lukas stared on at Philip the pair made eye contact and it was like everything around them faded away into nothingness. All Lukas could focus on was Philip and the way Philip's hair fell into his eyes and how Philip's shirt rested against his body. Lukas took Philip’s hand and pulled him close as their lips met in the packed room of this loud Red Hook party. The two were for even a moment at peace as they smiled into the heated kiss that they were sharing. Lukas knew people were pointing and staring but he didn’t care, no not anymore because he would lose his reputation at school one hundred times over if it meant that he could kiss Philip everyday.  


The two pulled away and it was like this heavy weight that had been sitting on Lukas’ chest vanished and in a way Philip too looked more peaceful and content then he had in weeks. Philip in his radiant daze started giggling and it was music to Lukas’ ears. This beautiful broken boy had been through so much and yet here he was laughing and smiling. Lukas would never want to stop kissing those lips, he would never want to stop making Philip smile, and he would never want to leave Philip’s side. In that moment of dancing, kissing, and peacefulness Lukas felt that pain reside in his stomach once again that Philip had once warned him about under a tree one fateful day. Lukas pulled Philip closer again and rested his forehead against Philip’s and whispered ,

“I love you, I love you so damn much”

Philip felt a wave of tranquillity wash over him just by those words being uttered to him and he promptly whispered back,

“I love you too Lukas”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr, ProtectPhilipShea


End file.
